When The Levee Breaks
by Just-so-you-may-know-I'm-here
Summary: Robin. A true warrior. Trained by the best. Able to shrug of deep wounds that would cripple a normal man. Untouchable. Unbreakable. Always in control, always strong... Right? Oneshot no more.
1. And so it begins

"_**when the levee breaks" **_

**A/N**

**Alright, so I have a FanFiction account but I don't really use it because my writing sucks… But today I got an idea and I figured, what the hell. Why not? So here is just a little one-shot made for fun, right from my messed up little brain. **

**Also, thanks to my Beta reader, v2113 who came up with the awesome name**

**Well...**

**Enjoy :D**

… **or don't *shrug***

Disclaimer~ _Roses are red…_

_Violets are blue…_

_I don't own the Teen Titans._

_The end._

* * *

Robin groaned and rubbed his temples, trying in vain to rid himself of a growing headache. His second in command, Cyborg, looked up from tapping away at his mechanical arm for a moment to speak to his disgruntled leader.

"Ya know, Robin, you can stop pacing. You can probably stop worrying to. I mean, it's not like we can stop every robber. Besides, the bozos who got away were just lowlife criminals. Not like they could do any harm or nothin'." Cyborg grinned.

'_Then how did they manage to get away from US?' _Robin was just about to answer him when the door to the T-Tower common room slid open with a hiss.

"DUDES! I sniffed EVERYWHERE in this town and I couldn't even get a trace of those guys' scents." Beast Boy announced upon his entrance. "I did, however get a nose full of some pretty NASTY stuff! UGH!" the green changeling shuddered in remembrance of sewers, garbage cans, and worst of all… _HOTDOG VENDERS_… ew. Regrouping, he leaped over the back of the big couch, grabbed the remote, and flipped on the TV with as much grace as he could muster. Which is actually a lot. The room filled with the obnoxious sound of Beast Boy's favorite show of ALL time (for the week at least): _Manic Mega Monkey Mania._ Robin's headache returned with a vengeance and Cyborg gave up trying to reach the experimental tracking device he had slipped onto one of the robbers as he ran away.

"Sorry, Rob, either the device didn't work, or the guys just disabled it." The teen shrugged it off and walked over to the couch. "It's not like it was that much of a loss, right? I mean, they only got, what? Twenty bucks?"

'_BUT THEY STILL GOT AWAY! WHY CAN'T YOU PEOPLE SEE THAT?'_ Robin's mind screamed but his face remained stoic. '_Ugh, why is this cape so damn tight?'_ Robin tugged at his costume which suddenly felt three sizes too small for him. The TV switched to a special news flash as Raven and Starfire walked in.

"We searched the whole city by air. I fear that they have managed to slip away from us, though, because we saw nothing." Starfire clasped her hands and tilted her head, "Perhaps the policemen will have better luck in finding them than us?" Robin subconsciously clenched his fists.

'_But they got away. FROM US! How did we even-?'_

"DUDES! We're on TV!" Beast boy turned up the volume and Robin noticed the newsflash for the first time. A striking young reporter sat behind a typical newscaster's desk. Behind her, on a screen, was the embarrassing recorded fight between the Titans and a relatively small band of talented, but still normal, robbers. The teens watched, slack-jawed, as highlights showed just how badly their earlier fight had gone.

"**The local superhero group, Teen Titans, has come under fire today from many of the citizens of Jump City, who call their defeat at the hands of a group of robbers-"**

As if a switch had been flipped, Robin suddenly felt as if everything and everyone was talking… loudly, and all at once.

"Aw, now that's just not very nice. They were SO TOTALLY playing dirty, I mean-" Cyborg continued his rant, not caring that he was preaching to air.

"DUDES! I didn't know we sucked THAT bad!"

There was a smack as Raven hit the shape shifter upside the head.

'_Why is it so hot in here?'_

"OW! Rae, that really hurt—" Robin closed his eyes, his head throbbing more than ever.

"Robin, are you alright?" Starfire inquired.

"—AND the sun was in my eyes, and I think my battery might—"

"—seriously Rae, what was that for—"

'_Do they have to all talk at once?'_ Everyone continued speaking over each other, their voices seemed to compete for attention.

"—I was JUST making a statement—"

"—It's not like I meant to let that one guy get past me—"

"Robin?"

"—**The Titans ability to protect the city is being questioned, and to comment, we have our senior correspondent Joe Steven." **The reporter turned to an elderly man sitting next to her. Robin's eye twitched a little as he tried to focus on the one man speaking.

"**Thank you Amy, now I'm not saying anything particularly **_**bad**_** about the Titans, but they have defiantly shown signs of slacking and I—"**

"—what a jerk—"

'_S-slacking?' _Robin's eye twitched a little more.

"—**feel that perhaps they, as a group could be slightly… eh… distracted most especially—"** Robin's whole face went blank as everything began to distort. Spots danced in his eyes and voices all mixed together completely into barely recognizable sounds. Everything was the same conversation all of the sudden, Robin clamped his eyes shut and rubbed his temples harder. He felt as if he needed to get away, and yet he couldn't move.

"—HEY—"

"—How dare—"

'_Air. I need air.'_

"**Robin."**

"Robin?"

"—I already said—"

'_Why can't I breath?'_

"—Wait—"

"Yo, Rob, you all right?"

"—Dude—"

"—You look unwell Robin, perhaps—" Robin opened his eyes and looked at his friends, they were all looking at him…strangely. This was not right, at all. They shouldn't be looking at him with worry, he had no time to be worried about. He needed to be the leader. He WAS the leader. He was brave, strong, untouchable… right? One mistake won't change that. Besides, he was fine, really. He just needed to get his thoughts in order. That shouldn't be too— hey, why'd everything just go fuzzy?

Because of his mask, none of the Titanssaw Robins eyes roll back before shutting completely but they did see, less than a millisecond later, when their leader and best friend collapsed into a heap on the floor. Cyborg, Raven and Starfire rushed to their fallen comrade, yelling instructions at each other. Beast Boy, not knowing for sure what to do, stayed on his knees on the couch, back to the TV peeking over the back. The conversation continued on the TV…

"**I'm simply saying about Robin, a kid his age—"**

Cyborg gently lifted Robin's unconscious body up and carried him out to the medical bay with Raven trailing behind him…

"—**It's got to be a lot of stress, you know—"**

Starfire hesitated before following Cyborg out…

"—**dealing with all the things he deals with, fighting, leading a team—"**

"What… what just happened?" She asked

"Dude…" Beast Boy whispered, "I… I think we… broke Robin…" Beast Boy's ears drooped down and he followed Starfire as she ran out the doors, not even thinking to turn off the TV.

"—**It can't be good for his mentality—" **

No. No it isn't.

"**Thank you for that insight, Mr. Steven." **The woman turned away from Mr. Steven and looked ahead into the empty room, **"In other news…"**

* * *

*here comes the really long author's note*

**So? Hate it? Tolerate it? Dare I say… like it?**

**PM me if something REALLY doesn't make sense, because I think there were a few things I could have cleared up and a few places I could have just left it off that would have made it better. **

**Normally I would NEVER put my own work up, and I'm a little afraid, but you know how it is, "It's not how good your work is, it's that you had the courage to post it anyway". Or… is that the DeviantART slogan? **

**I want to see if my writing is any good to other people so feel free to comment on whatever you wish, just as long as it's feedback.**

**I know I'm begging for reviews here and I sorry, but I'm my own worst critic. So I would really appreciate your opinion. **

**DO YOUR WORST! FLAME (you know you want to)! I'M READY! *hides* **

…**not the face plz. **


	2. A note, I suppose

I know, I know… posting an Author's Note as a chapter of a story is, indeed, frowned upon in the fanfiction society (much like cannibalism). Sorry, I'll get rid of it or something later. Anyways, I just want to say this,

Alright, fine. After getting quite a few reviews and PMs urging me to continue the story, I have given in. I will expand on the one-shot, but the readers should be aware of a few things. First of all, I do, in fact, have a life (a busy one at that) and as much as I wish it were so, Fan Fiction is not my first priority. Second, (I bet most authors have the same dilemma) I can't just pull a chapter out of thin air; I'm a perfectionist and procrastinator, a frustrating combination. Finally, (and most importantly) readers should be aware that the next part may, in fact, have a sequel effect. You know when you see some totally-wicked-awesome-epic movie and then you see the sequel and it sucks? That may happen here.

I know how very pessimistic that may sound, but don't let that fool you. I'm really quite excited about delving deeper into my dear little one-shot. So yeah. I'll get right on that, then.

~Carry on~

~iliketocosxgirfan~


	3. Gloom and Doom

**"What is this? A new chapter? A _short_ new chapter?"**

**Yes. Yes it is.**

**Shorter than I thought it was, actually. Try not to think less of it for that.**

**(I do not own the Teen Titans)**

* * *

An almost overpowering feeling of gloom hovered over Raven's head as she leaned against the door frame. She watched Robin lying in the medical bay and, with an uncharacteristic show of worry, she sighed. Cyborg hadn't turned away from the beeping, blinking machines that informed him of every twitch, every spike, and every possible miniscule defect in the sleeping boy. As for Starfire, well she hadn't left Robin's side, period. He had collapsed four hours ago, Cyborg had determined that it had been a stress attack. Well _duh_. In the time between then and now, Raven had scolded herself at least a few hundred times. She mentally reviewed every emotion she had noticed up until a point, and realized that she really, _really_ should have seen this coming for days. She felt stupid for passing off those small twangs of stress or anxiety as just Robin being… well… Robin. In her defense, the boy _did _angst an awful lot. Especially since you'd think a guy dressed like _that_ would be pretty cheerful.

Raven shook her head to rid it of her random musings. She figured she probably should leave the room… she could now, without a doubt, feel Robin's stress; in fact, she could almost see it hanging over him. It was his current, invisible enemy. It was a dangerous, powerful enemy, as enemies go. The stress from him alone, even unconscious, was enough to create a foggy feeling in the room. Unfortunately, he wasn't the only one with immense feelings. Anxiety and worry seeped out from Cyborg's half-metal body and a mixture of sadness, confusion, and fear wafted from Starfire. Hell, the young empath could feel uncertainty and frustration coming from Beast Boy somewhere else in the tower entirely. All these feelings grew stronger and more pressing as time wore on. The sun had set a few hours ago, but the darkness outside couldn't compare to the suffocating, chaotic darkness in Raven's head. Nothing but horrid thoughts filled her; she began to grow unclear which feelings were hers and which she had just picked up from someone else. She grew increasingly uncomfortable, slightly dizzy. Without a word, she turned her heel and strode out of the room, calmly walked to her own quarters. Once she was safely inside, with the door slammed shut she took a breath and closed her eyes. She could still sense their feelings, but she felt better in the security of her own room. As she floated into a meditative position, another wave of concern washed over her mind and she cringed.

"Great," She scoffed, slowly drifting into her own world. "One of us has a breakdown and we all start losing it"

* * *

***sniffle…* that's all I got.**

**I'm workin' on the reactions of the others, but its slooooooow goin'. Me bein' a sloooooow writer and all.**

**I really am honestly sorry for the length. Usually when an author takes _that_ long to update, they're finishing a whole novel or something**

**But not I! Writing is a process. Also, I'm lame. I would still love a review. Ideas are welcome. So are corrections, I didn't Beta.**

**Thank you much.**


End file.
